


Go ahead, be gone with it

by Norath



Series: I love that dress but you won't need it anymore [1]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Gentle Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norath/pseuds/Norath
Summary: По природе Галф был довольно тихим, даже не умел особо кричать, только поэтому сейчас он ограничился стонами. Ему казалось, что если бы мог, он бы заорал во всю мощь лёгких, потому что прошившая его волна возбуждения вряд ли чем-то отличалась от разряда тока.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: I love that dress but you won't need it anymore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177019
Kudos: 15





	Go ahead, be gone with it

**Author's Note:**

> Во всём виноваты стилисты Канавута.

Жарко-жарко-жарко, было так чертовски жарко. Галф горел, губы покрылись тонкой корочкой от постоянных облизываний, ему казалось, что во рту были песчаные барханы, но на деле он сглатывал слюну каждые несколько секунд. Слюны было много, ему чудилось, что она была не его, а бралась из тяжёлого, влажного воздуха, заполнившего спальню. Дышать было невозможно, Галф напрягал лёгкие изо всех сил, грудная клетка послушно вздымалась и опадала, но толку от этого не было никакого. Галф откинул голову, сглотнул и решил побыть в таком положении, в надежде, что так скопившаяся слюна не потечёт прямо из уголка губ, вниз по подбородку и шее, к вырезу прозрачной от пота рубашки.

Он едва ли что-то видел. Чёрная шёлковая маска для сна была надвинута на глаза и будь у Галфа хоть на йоту больше сил он бы смог разглядеть очертания комнаты сквозь не маленькую щель внизу. Но сил у него почти не было, а пробивающийся тусклый свет ещё больше дезориентировал.  
Горячую кожу обдало лёгким ветерком, на взмокший лоб легла горячая сухая ладонь, отвела упавшие пряди и зачесала чёлку назад.  
Галф в очередной раз сглотнул.  
Матрас прогнулся, пробивающийся свет потускнел, на лицо Галфа упала тень, к бокам прижались крепкие икры, колени упёрлись в рёбра. Теперь две ладони обхватывали его голову, пальцы без колебаний зарылись в мокрые волосы, медленно почёсывая кожу головы, большие пальцы массировали нежную кожу под челюстью. Галф резко почувствовал, что остатки кислорода покинули комнату, он шире раскрыл рот и с усилием подался вперёд, к нависающей над ним фигуре.

— Пи Мью… — его оборвали на полуслове. Жадный рот накрыл его собственный, язык без промедления облизал пухлые губы, но вместо того, чтобы толкнуться глубже, Мью отстранился, буквально на пару миллиметров. Он всё ещё мягко ласкал губами губы Галфа, не давая им пересохнуть.  
Галф знал, что это невозможно, но готов был поклясться, что только глубокие выдохи Мью доставляли в его горящие лёгкие немного кислорода.  
Ладони Мью переместились с затылка Галфа на его щёки, большие пальцы теперь мяли и оттягивали нижнюю губу. В какой-то момент Галф почувствовал шершавые подушечки внутри, они скользнули по кромке нижних зубов и надавили, заставляя Канавута шире раскрыть рот.  
Вот теперь Мью целовал его как надо, обхватив рот губами, скользнув языком внутрь, лаская язык Галфа, нёбо, внутреннюю сторону губ. Жар снаружи сравнялся с жаром внутри его тела и Галф даже не заметил, что слюна всё же потекла из уголка губ, но так и не коснулась шеи, оставшись на запястьях Мью.   
Тот не возражал.  
Мью прервал поцелуй и чуть приподнялся, опуская бёдра и соприкасаясь ими с бёдрами Галфа.

— Ты такой красивый, туа-энг… — ласково произнёс он.

— Пи Мью… — Галф хныкал, разбито и просяще, потому что ему _действительно_ было надо.  
В ответ Мью чуть сдвинулся, проезжаясь затянутой в хлопок задницей по влажному члену Галфа.  
Тот резко вскинул бёдра, так сильно, что чуть подбросил Мью, заставив его тихо рассмеяться.

— Какой ретивый нонг, полегче со мной, — он снова наклонился, чтобы оставить свежую розоватую метку на груди Галфа. Медовая кожа тут была залита тяжелым густым румянцем и Мью пришлось приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы засос четко выделялся. Пока он старательно покусывал и всасывал кожу на груди, Галф безотчетно двигал бёдрами, потираясь о пи в попытке хоть немного сбросить придавившее его возбуждение. Он не знал сколько времени они уже здесь, по ощущениям прошли две вечности, за которые Галф успел умереть и переродиться.

С самого начала они договорились, что Галф не будет использовать руки, Мью развёл их в стороны и сказал держать так, уточнив, что если будет тяжело, он знает как вязать нужные узлы. Но теперь они точно не понадобятся, даже если бы Галф хотел нарушить договорённость, возбуждение, всё это время жарившее его на медленном огне, высосало все силы, и его руки просто не шевелились, его пальцы, вцепившиеся в простыни, кажется, навсегда стали их продолжением.

— Ты промочил мне все боксёры, нонг, — промурлыкал Мью, наконец, оторвавшись от его груди. Он снова выпрямился, опускаясь на бёдра Галфа, мешая ему двигаться и прижимая его болезненно-возбуждённый член, — Знаешь, я правда восхищён тем как ты держишься. Такой горячий и мокрый, такой твёрдый, и всё ещё такой _послушный_ нонг.

— Я же… я обещал быть хорошим мальчиком, — с трудом выдохнул Галф, вес тела Мью на нём вплавлял его в матрас, пи было слишком много и одновременно слишком мало. Хотелось, чтобы Мью полностью накрыл его собой. Галф знает, _помнит_ , каково это.

— Ммм… — довольно пропел Мью и скользнул вниз, Галф глухо выругался на диалекте. Пи Мью мог быть безжалостным, когда хотел. Но он никогда не был жестоким. И в эту минуту Галф любил его ещё сильнее за это.  
И за то как влажный рот Мью, наконец, накрыл его головку и не мучая, пи тут же скользнул ещё ниже, принимая, кажется, всю длину.

Галф застонал. По природе он был довольно тихим, даже не умел особо кричать, только поэтому сейчас он ограничился стонами. Ему казалось, что если бы мог, он бы заорал во всю мощь лёгких, потому что прошившая его волна возбуждения вряд ли чем-то отличалась от разряда тока.   
В голове всё смешалось, к ушам скользнуло что-то влажное и Галф остатками сознания отметил, что, наверное, плачет. Он чувствовал только жар внизу, между своих ног, дразнящие прикосновения к коже особо длинных прядей волос Мью, его крепкую хватку на бёдрах. До тех пор пока Мью не сжал его до боли, отстраняясь, он даже не осознавал, что всё это время беспрепятственно толкался бёдрами, буквально трахая рот своего пи. Только сейчас, сквозь гул в голове, до него донеслось чужое тяжёлое сиплое дыхание.

— Пи Мью, я не…

— Тшш, всё хорошо, — на животе отпечатался лёгкий поцелуй и Мью отстранился.  
Несколько мгновений Галф лежал, пытаясь вновь обрести подобие дыхания, сконцентрироваться на чём-то кроме конвульсивно подрагивающего члена и колючего жара внизу живота.  
Конечно, Мью помог ему.  
Он огладил ладонями гладкие бёдра, пальцами обрисовывая бледнеющие следы.

— Кажется, я оставил на тебя синяки, туа-энг.

— Я не против, - выдохнул Галф.

— Я знаю, — он не мог видеть, но был абсолютно уверен, что Мью улыбается. — Жаль, что ты не видишь себя сейчас, эта рубашка просто великолепна на тебе. Контраст твоей кожи и белого хлопка…

Мью коснулся его члена, невесомо обхватывая, придерживая его буквально парой пальцев, пока второй рукой поправлял смявшиеся полы длинной рубахи. Когда он убрал руку, головка коснулась влажной насквозь ткани и Галф зашипел. Всё, что не было кожей для него сейчас было слишком грубым.

— А теперь еще контрастнее… — довольно заметил Мью.

Галф застонал уже от смущения.  
— Знаешь пи, теперь я даже немного сочувствую тебе. Я не знал, что эта рубашка так на тебя повлияет. И ведь тебе пришлось смотреть весь тот номер… — для человека, едва дышащего от возбуждения, только что готового умолять, Галф звучал слишком самодовольно.  
Мью замер на секунду, глубоко вздохнув.  
Это было горячо.

Нонг лежал перед ним совершенно разбитый. Насквозь мокрый от пота, слюны и бог знает чего ещё, с раскинутыми руками. Огромная рубашка облепляла его тело, скрывая и одновременно демонстрируя каждый изгиб. В глубоком вырезе мерцала смуглая кожа груди, разукрашенная его, Мью, отметинами и румянцем возбуждения. Тёмные соски торчали, просвечивая сквозь ткань. Живот сейчас весь был скрыт, но меж аккуратно разведённых полов ярким пятном торчал налитый кровью член. Мью не считал себя ценителем, но перед ним сейчас лежало чистое произведение искусства. А ещё эти ноги. Прекрасные длинные ноги, атласно-гладкие от бёдер и до колен. Мью наклонился, целуя коленную чашечку, пальцами лаская покрытую испариной кожу. У Галфа были стройные ноги, почти худые. Ещё чуть-чуть и Мью мог бы обхватить его бедро ладонью, сомкнув пальцы.  
Суппасит скользнул взглядом обратно вверх.

Довольная ухмылка все ещё украшала губы Галфа. Такая манящая, притягивающая к себе взгляд больше, чем чёрный шёлк на глазах. Боги, Мью был без ума от этой ухмылки. От того что даже сейчас его нонг, покладистый и милый, напоминал ему, что за черти водятся в этом тихом омуте.

— Ты прав, тебе стоит меня пожалеть, я надеюсь ты ценишь, мой самоконтроль, и мою заботу, — всё это Мью шептал Галфу в ухо, вновь нависнув над ним, обхватив рукой его член и жёстко его надрачивая.  
Не готовый к такому Галф всхлипнул, мотнул головой, врезавшись в голову Мью и заскулил. Бёдра снова подлетели вверх, Галф моментально потерял контроль, трахая слабо сжатую в кулак ладонь Мью. Он даже не понял, что ударил его, и Мью не дал ему такого шанса, увлекая его в новый глубокий поцелуй, схватывая с его губ все стоны прежде, чем они заполнят комнату.  
Мью чувствовал что нонг на грани, его тело била дрожь, поцелуй распался, превратившись просто в жадно открытый рот, бедра потеряли всякий ритм, просто отчаянно дергаясь вверх, за ускользающими прикосновениями Мью. Пальцы пи блестели от чужой смазки.

— Нет так, нонг, — чётко проговорил Мью уже в другое ухо Галфа, окончательно убирая руку и отстраняясь.

Галф со свистом втянул в себя воздух, борясь с эмоциями. Немного, совсем чуть-чуть, помогало то, что Мью слез с него, усевшись рядом. Теперь он молча заботливо растирал руки Галфа. Те, оказывается, затекли, и от перенапряжения каждое прикосновение Мью рассыпалось по коже миллионом острых игл. Закончив с первой рукой, Мью осторожно поднял её, поцеловал костяшки пальцев и уложил вдоль тела Галфа. Пока пи обходил кровать, Канавут успел разжать судорожно сжатые пальцы второй руки и в этот раз Мью начал с них, медленными, массажными движениями от самых кончиков и вверх до плеча. В какой-то момент пальцы сменили губы, Мью оставлял влажные поцелуи вдоль всей руки. Когда он дошёл до плеча, Галф воспользовался возможностью и тяжело опустил ладонь свободной руки на голову пи.

— Тебе всё ещё нельзя шевелить руками нонг, — хрипло выдохнул Мью в шею Галфа. — Перевернись, — тут же последовала команда.

Это было непросто, всё тело Галфа словно представляло собой плотное желе, через которое пропускали разряды тока, управлять таким было почти невозможно.

— Ну же, Яй-Нонг, ты ведь хочешь кончить? Чтобы я мог помочь с этим, тебе надо перевернуться, — этот тон голоса, что-то между хриплым шёпотом и мягким мурлыканием, действовал на Галфа как заклинание.  
Он с усилием перевернулся, опускаясь щекой на влажную подушку.  
Внезапно, густой воздух спальни прошёлся прохладной ладонью по нагретой спине Галфа.   
Он выдохнул.

Мью снова был над ним. Позади. Вокруг него. Его тяжелое дыхание оседало на затылке Галфа, жар его тела уничтожал любой привидевшийся Галфу ранее намёк на прохладу.  
Суппасит огладил его спину, собирая рубашку, задирая её до плеч, открывая для себя вид на тонкую талию. Склонившись ниже, он вновь развёл руки Галфа в стороны, заставляя его упереться грудью в матрас. В таком положении нонг едва ли мог оторвать бёдра от кровати, но даже так, изгиб его тела заставлял Мью терять последние остатки сдержанности.   
Он прошёлся языком по желобку позвоночника, собирая соль с кожи, и обхватив руками, развёл бёдра Галфа, устраиваясь между ними.

Галф был подготовлен, чёрт, Мью потратил первые полчаса их вечера на то, чтобы довести нонга до исступления пальцами. Но, кажется, Мью сам успел забыть об этом, потому что вид раскрытого, блестящего от смазки Галфа, сработал для него как спусковой крючок.  
Он рывком вернулся к изначальному положению, накрывая Галфа собой, вжимая его в матрас, лбом утыкаясь ему в затылок.

— Нонг, ты меня с ума сводишь, — Мью зажмурился, проскальзывая сразу двумя пальцами внутрь. Никаких практических причин, только жадное желание услышать, почувствовать ответную реакцию.  
Галф проскулил, плотно сжимаясь вокруг пальцев. Огненно-горячий, шёлковый на ощупь.   
У Мью кружилась голова. Запах Галфа забивался ему в ноздри, грудь царапали складки его рубашки, кончики пальцев горели от его пульсирующего жара.

— Пи Мью, Пи Мью, Пи Мью… — его имя слилось в сплошное жалостливое мяукание, может быть он даже рычал, Мью не уверен.

Когда он, наконец, направил себя внутрь, вжимаясь в Галфа, то чтобы заземлить себя, не потонуть в перелившем через край возбуждении, Мью прикусил нонга за выпирающую косточку в основании шеи. В ответ Галф дёрнулся, откуда-то взялись силы толкнуться бёдрами навстречу и выгнуть спину.  
Мью уже не мог контролировать скорость и глубину движений, он старался только держать ритм, ориентируясь на влажный звук их соприкасающихся тел и отрывистые постанывания Галфа.  
В какой-то момент Мью уловил изменения в тоне его голоса. Ему пришлось помотать головой и замедлиться, чтобы сквозь звон в ушах различить слова Галфа.

— Нет-нет-нет, Пи Мью, не замедляйся, я сейчас… мне так надо… Пи Мью Пи Мью Пи Мью пожалуйста! — нонга потряхивало под ним, Мью скользнул рукой вниз, обхватывая его член так, чтобы головка упиралась в ладонь, и вернулся к прежним глубоким и сильным толчкам. Он чувствовал что сам вот-вот кончит, чёрт, он не касался себя около двух часов, а теперь он был внутри Галфа.

— Туа-энг, ты прекрасен, такой красивый нонг, — он бормотал и не был уверен ни в том, что именно, ни в том, понимает ли его Галф.

— Мью…! — Галф слышал и понимал, и этот голос, как всегда, стал последней каплей, тем, что вытолкнуло его за грань. Он чувствовал разом слишком много всего и настигнувший его оргазм был невероятным облегчением. Смутно он ощущал как следом кончил Мью, но в какой-то момент его сознание просто отключилось.

+++  
Было очень жарко. _Всё ещё_ очень жарко. Но на этот раз Галф хотя бы не чувствовал себя как в сауне. Жар был сухой, влага оседала только на шее. Он медленно открыл глаза. Комнату заливал приглушённый тёмными шторами солнечный свет. Взгляд Галфа зацепился за грязно-белую кучу ткани в углу. Он скосил глаза, заметив, что наволочка, на которой он лежит, тёмного цвета.  
Галф медленно запрокинул голову назад, уткнувшись макушкой во что-то твёрдое. К влажному жару на шее добавились мурашки от сонного «мгм», сказанного прямо в кожу.  
Галф был завёрнут в свежую простынь и крепко прижат к груди Мью, который обхватывал его руками и прижимался лицом к шее.  
Тело было тяжёлым, словно после хорошего массажа. Когда Галф попытался перевернуться, к тяжести добавилась тянущая боль в бёдрах. Кажется, ночью он несколько перенапрягся.  
Мью позволил ему улечься по-новому и снова сомкнул руки, на этот раз за спиной.  
Галф расплылся в улыбке.  
Его пи успел, судя по всему, не только привести их обоих в порядок, но и перестелить постель. Героический поступок, по мнению Галфа, который не помнил абсолютно ничего после своего оргазма. Чёрт, Мью ночью просто вытрахал из него всю душу, а после просто взял и почистил их обоих, и перестелил постель. Галф чувствовал себя в точности как Тайп, в одно из тех мгновений, когда его угрюмый персонаж вдруг осознавал какого шикарного мужчину умудрился себе отхватить.

— Я выйду за тебя без раздумий, — произнёс он в тишину утренней комнаты.

— Ловлю на слове, — пробормотал Мью, глубже зарываясь носом в шею Галфа.

Вчера у них был насыщенный день и абсолютно выматывающая ночь, сейчас было слишком рано для разговоров.  
Галф улыбнулся, поцеловал так удобно подставленную макушку, и закрыл глаза, собираясь доспать положенное.   
Сегодня наступит чуть позже.


End file.
